the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Zira
Zira is the main antagonist in the film The Lion King II SImba's Pride. She is the supposed mate of Scar and the mother of Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. She is also the secondary antagonist in War of the Wild, an anti-hero in Terror of the Whippet and the main antagonist in Trial of the Saluki. Appearence She is a lioness with dark coloration. Her fur is grayish-tan with white toes and paw pads. She has red eyes, black eyebrows, dark brown upper eye patches and eyelids and white under patches, black triangle nose, one notched ear (the history of which is never revealed), and a dark stripe down the center of her head. Her claws are also always unsheathed. In her first appearance she is a normal lioness, but in her return in the Anthro Saga, she wears a white blouse, a dark green jacket, a brown belt across her waist and a dark green skirt and like many members of the Junta she goes barefoot; her claws are also drawn back. During her time in the Junta, Zira also wears a necklace which looks like Brainy Barker's collar. This necklace acts as a cloaking device which makes her run Ashtiago Women's Prison in Brainy's form. In the two parter story War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet, Zira changes dramatically as she does not wear the military attire that she wears in Trial of the Saluki. Instead she wears a black leather catsuit with black boots and black leather gloves which she wears in War of the Wild, in Terror of the Whippet though, she does not wear the gloves. Literature War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet: In the two parter War of the WIld and Terror of the Whippet, Zira turns from being the main antagonist like she was in Trial of the Saluki to becoming the secondary antagonist of War of the Wild. In Terror of the Whippet, she is an anti hero and could even be classed as the tritagonist. War of the Wild: Zira may be the secondary antagonist of War of the Wild but she appears far earlier than the main antagonist of the two parter Belladonna (only in War of the Wild). She appears at first to watch Ranger and Charmer escape from prison before planning to make her move. In the story, she is not a member of the military as she is depicted in Trial of the Saluki; instead she is a criminal believed to have been involved in all sorts of crime from burglary to murder. She appears in a secluded part of a city on the phone to a voice believed to be a friend of hers, lampooning the Duke and Shen for having the best birds under their command and yet still letting them flee. She then speaks of a device known as a portal generator which has the capability of generating portals to transport objects or animals through time which she eventually finds from Charmer and Ranger and snatches it from the latter's hands and watches as the hole sucks him into it. Though Charmer saves him from the black hole, Zira complains that she can never be rid of the two foxes and kicks Charmer in the back sending her and Ranger into the river. With them out of the way, she then robs a bank but the portal closes prematurely almost severing her arm which is caused by the generator being low on power and goes to get more. Zira intends on getting more power from Shere Khan but an unimpressed tiger calls in his guards to arrest her, however she pulls her trump card and the guards are called off. She explains on intending to use the device to rob the universe's gold repository, that night the plan is carried out seemingly flawlessly but the soldiers are replaced by Charmer and Ranger, the latter of whom seals the portal. But Zira decides on revenge and sends Ranger flying on the glider almost losing his grip. She then prepares to kill Ranger until Charmer holds her at gunpoint warning her that if she throws the bomb then she goes up with it allowing Ranger to try to escape with it until Shere Khan hits him in the stomach and prepares to kill him by crushing him in a bear hug. With Ranger in the tiger's grasp, Zira takes the generator. No sooner does Zira take the generator though, does she come under fire from Belladonna and the two animals fight which escalates outside when Belladonna blasts the roof open and continues to chase Zira, with Ranger and Charmer in pursuit. Outside, Zira comes under fire from Belladonna's machine guns and is also shot down when she fires a missile at her glider, but as Belladonna goes in for the kill Zira vanishes into a portal. She later re-appears at her hideout where she confronts Charmer and reveals that her extravagant lifestyle is from crime leaving the vixen disgusted at her actions. Zira later turns the tables on Charmer and stating that she can't leave and if she does then she will be shot, but with the arrival of Belladonna she shelters Charmer from the debris and tries to fight Belladonna who knocks the gun out of her hands and kicks her off the glider. Belladonna later takes the generator and opens a portal forcing her and Charmer through it. Alongside Charmer, Zira is held captive by Belladonna who plans to dispose of them by lowering them into chemicals which will kill them both. At first, her plans are foiled by Ranger but the whippet resumes the plan and lowers the pair more quickly, at first the pair are helpless after both Ranger and Belladonna disappear into a portal but alongside Charmer, Zira is saved by Ranger. After Belladonna vanishes into a damaged portal, the lioness is berated by Charmer who refuses to believe that Zira led a decent life before she turned to crime. Zira is last seen being taken into police custody as Charmer and Ranger look on, the former of whom scowls at her. Terror of the Whippet: While being the secondary antagonist in War of the Wild, Zira is now an anti-hero in the second part story Terror of the Whippet. She first appears in prison where she becomes a lot more remorseful and guilty about her encounter with Charmer who castigates her even more as does Ranger, however she convinces them that she can help them defeat Belladonna because they were partners a long time ago. Once Belladonna attacks a van trying to attract Ranger's attention, the whippet is unaware that the lioness and the vixen were hiding there the whole time and flee. Zira later tells Ranger that he and Charmer are invited to a celebration at the home of the dictator but she cannot join because she is a fugitive. Though she cannot attend, Zira does manage to attract Ranger's attention enough to make him ignite chemicals in a fireplace to distract the attendees long enough to bring Charmer to safety whilst the fox is captured by Belladonna. The lioness later gives him a lift to save Charmer from Belladonna who takes on the form of Vixen, except that she is too late and by the time the house is reached, the vixen is in the whippet's grasp. The chase carries to the Christ Church Cathedral where Zira is also the one who saves a recovering Charmer from falling off the roof, but Belladonna releases the same gas she used to put Charmer to sleep onto the roof and the gas affects Zira. The whippet later goes in for another offensive throwing the lioness and the vixen off the roof however Zira survives and fights her former partner above the Christ Church College, as a last act of retaliation she sacrifices herself to defeat Belladonna by throwing herself and the whippet into a portal and as a result Zira is trapped in purgatory forever. This is also shown to have a major impact on Charmer who is tearful when the portal is sealed. The Anthro Saga: In the anthro universe Zira is a senior member of the Animalian Junta and the overseer of what is now Ashtiago Women's Prison and though she is often paired with Shere Khan for spoofs she is shown to have no relations with anyone (even though the pairing between her and Shere Khan is very rarely used anyway). For six years which is the tenure of the dictatorship Zira rules over the prison the same way Willem runs what is now Ashtiago Junta Prison until the invasion of the Animalian Patriotic Front then she flees in her true form to Budapest where she stays for two weeks coming back to Animalia incognito. In the dictatorships early days she is also one of the key organisers of the Night of the Scavengers. Trial of the Saluki: Zira returns as the main antagonist in the story Trial of the Saluki. In the story, she is the last remaining senior member of the Animalian Junta as others are either dead or have fled Animalia, she is also the one who frames Brainy Barker orchestrating the trial behind the scenes. Once the Fox Junta put Brainy to sleep, Zira finds her opportunity to get revenge on her now that she is in the open, organizes an operation to capture her which eventually works and results in Brainy's capture. She first appears to interrogate and beat Brainy the instant she meets her old foe after six years, as revenge she intends to be a free lioness while Brainy is imprisoned. Once she reveals the plan, Zira force feeds Brainy a sleeping capsule, imprisons her and takes on her form but unfortunately for her, the device she once used is now old and whilst it changes Zira's form her voice stays the same causing her to improvise but ultimately the effects of the drug she force fed Brainy wear off and a fight ensues. After the fight Zira's forces are rectified and she is the last remaining member of the Junta. After the police arrive Zira and Brainy are arrested and sent to the Palace of Justice and put on trial again with a reversal of fortune: Whilst Brainy is acquitted Zira is convicted. Today she is serving a 20 year sentence at the prison she once ran for six years but she allows visits from her daughter. Appearances * War of the Wild * Terror of the Whippet * Trial of the Saluki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Canon Category:Criminals Category:Heroes Category:Villains